Christmas Wishes
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Gil get what they've always wanted for Christmas. [[For CSIFAN'S FANFIC CHALLENGE]]


**Christmas Wishes**

**Rating: Teen?**

**Disclaimer: Darn. Don't own em'!**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil get what they've always wanted for Christmas.**

**A/N: Yeah. The tittle's kinda gay. Couldn't think of anything else to name it! LOL::FOR CSIFAN'S CHRiSTMAS CHALLENGE::**

* * *

"Gil, look! It's snowing!" He came up behind Catherine and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked at her sideways. She placed her arms over his and snuggled into his chest. "If we weren't at work, I'd totally have my way with you... but since we are-"

"But since we are, that means we'll have to continue this back home." He mummbled into her neck. She turned her head and softly pressed her lips to his. His arms tightened around her waist as their kiss depened. They both jumped when they heard a cough come from the doorway of the break room. Greg stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you two going to stand there and make out all night?" Catherine blushed and Gil only shifted his arms so Catherine was pressed even tighter to his body.

"I don't know Greg. Are we?" Catherine let out a small giggle and softly elbowed him in the stomach. Greg sighed and pointed to the windows.

"But everyone is outside!"

"We're not everyone."

"But it's fun! You've gotta come! Please?" Catherine narrowed her eyes.

"And what do we get out of it?"

"A romantic experience?"

"If one snow ball comes ten feet in reach of me, I'm coming back inside and you will never bribe me into anything like this again." They gathered their coats and followed Greg to the double doors that led to the parking lot, which was covered in snow. The second they walked outside, Catherine gasped and reached for Gil. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him. "Cath?"

"C-Cold." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"I promise we'll go back inside once everyone gets distracted again." The snow lightly fell from the sky and added on to the already three feet of snow on top of the parking lot. Nick and Warrick were building a fort of snow, trying to block Sara and Greg' snowballs. Brass and Jaqui were talking about their Christmas experiences while Hodges and Sophia awkwardly stood around. Catherine and Gil stood together, in each other's arms for a few minutes before he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Instead of going back in, let's go around back. I wanna show you something." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his hand as he led her to the back of the lab. No one noticed them leave.

"Gil? What is it?"

"You'll see..." He stopped her before they turned the corner of the building and softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and let a smile spread across her face.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No. But... I can promise that what you'll see is a lot better than that." Her smile grew even wider. He walked behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Good." He kept one of his hands over his eyes and let the other hand slide down to her waist. She tried to snuggle into his chest, but he kept walking. They finally stopped and she almost pried his hands away from her eyes from all her excitement.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet..." She waited a few seconds.

"Now?" She felt the warmth leave her face as his hands fell to his sides. She slowly opened her eyes and stood deadly still. In front of her was a beautiful decorated deck that led to the back of the lab. "When... how- Wow." He smiled and grabbed her hand again, helping her up the steps of the snow covered steps. White lights outlined the edges of the railings and the roof. In the corner, next to the steps, was a small decorated christmas tree. Underneath it, was one small, black box. Gil slowly picked it up and stood in front of her. Her eyes teared up, but she refused to cry. "Gil... you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Yes I did. You deserve it, Catherine." She watched as he slowly lifted the top of the box and got down on one of his knees. She was so concentrated on his eyes, that she didn't notice the rest of the team walk from the front of the lab. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" She stood there, speechless. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. This made Gil very nervous. Greg jumped up and waved his arms.

"SAY YES!" Catherine smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes." He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, taking her in his arms in the process. They met in a soft kiss, getting 'awws' from their friends.

----

They sat on the couch together in the break room. Everyone else was squished around the table, trying to beat Greg and Nick at poker. Gil swiftly wrapped his arms around her and sighed when she turned her body, lying across him. He reached for the nearest pillow and propped it up under his arm for her. She rested her feet on the arm rest of the couch and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Don't fall asleep on me." She looked up at him through her eye lashes.

"I won't. I promise." He moved the hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and snuggled up even closer to him. He reached for her hand and played with the engagement ring she had been wearing for only a few hours. "Gil?"

"Hmm." He looked down at her and waited for her to finish.

'I love you," She mouthed out.

"I love you, too." She began to close her eyes again, but she let out a small giggle when his hand found her stomach. He let his fingers softly pass over her warm skin as she stretched. She moaned when his fingers explored the edge of her lowrider jeans. Nick leaned back in his chair to where he was able to get a view of the couple.

"Hey you two! You want in on the game?"

"No thanks, Nick," Gil called out. Catherine heard Greg mummble something, and then the whole table broke into fits of giggles. She yawned again, and couldn't help but close her eyes once more.

"Go to sleep, hun."

"You just told me not to fall sleep on you," She whispered. He leaned forward a bit, and took off his jacket. He placed it over her small body and smiled when relaxed into his arms. "Wake me up if your arm starts to hurt."

"Don't worry about me. Just relax." She leaned up for the last time and softly pressed her lips to his. He softly pushed her hair behind her ears and watched as she slowly fell asleep, with her head on his warm chest. Their fingers laced together as sleep overcame her.

----

"Gil? Baby, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. For a second, he had forgotten where he was. It suddenly came back to him that they had fallen alseep in the break room. She was straddling his lap, at the moment, he didn't care that they were the only ones in the lab.

"Hmm. Hi there." He went to reach for her, but she giggled and leaned back.

"We're gonna have to get going soon. It's officially Christmas Eve." He looked up at the clock and smiled. 1:25. December 24th. One day left until Christmas. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him roughly. She tilted her head to the side as he softly pressed his lips to her neck.

"You smell... so good." She took a deep breath and got on her knees. She looked down at him and smirked when his eyes met her chest.

"Are we going to leave now, or are you going to be the grinch and ruin Christmas?" She slowly lowered herself back onto his lap and twirled a piece of her hair when her finger.

----

"We have all day and tomorrow, and the next day to celebrate. Now, I just want to sleep." He followed her into the bedroom and took out her pajamas; a pair of low cut pajama pants that sagged and a white tank top. She changed right there in the room as he jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers. She threw her clothes into the bathroom and ran to the bed. He caught her as she jumped up and landed right in his arms.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"You read my mind." Her tank top only reached to the top of her belly button, and her pajama pants were in danger of just coming off all together. He let his hand rest just above her waistband of her pajamas while his other hand moved the hair away from her neck.

"When's Lindsey coming home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," She mummbled.

"Good. That gives us plenty of time."

"To do what?" She gasped when she felt a warm hand crawl up her shirt. "Oh," She said smiling.

----

"Psst! Gil?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Nmmm mmm."

"Get up, babe! It's Christmas." He rolled over and laid on his back. She squealed with excitement and straddled his waist. His eyes flew open. He was awake now.

"I know I got what I wanted for Christmas. Did you?"

"I don't know. I've been kinda' naughty this year." She bit her lip and giggled when his hands slid over her hips and traveled down her back. She wiggled ontop of him, only making him moan and grip her waist tighter. She gasped and leaned forward. His eyes traveled from her eyes, to the top of her tank top. She whispered, "Well I've got a present for you." She sat back up and reached in the back of her. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her stomach. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

He smiled and pulled her back down for a rough kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So I think they're judging the fics tomorrow? Idk. But I wanted to enter one into every category :( I should have. LOL. Review and let me know what you think! XD**


End file.
